Use Computer (Skill)
Use Computer (Int) Use this skill to access secured files and defeat security systems. Access Information (requires computer attitudes of indifferent or better): Getting information through a computer requires you to connect to the appropriate network (such as the HoloNet, or its equivalent in other eras) and locate the files you seek. Connecting to a network (a full-round action) doesn’t require a skill check if you use a computer that’s already linked to it. However, establishing a connection to a network using a remote computer requires a DC 10 Use Computer check. You can also get information without connecting to a network if you use a computer whose memory contains that information; the GM decides what information a computer’s memory actually holds. Finding information on a single topic requires a set amount of time (see below); at the end of this time, you must make a Use Computer check. The time required and the check DC are determined by the type of information sought. For example, locating general information about a senator is easier than locating specific information (such as the senator’s date of birth), which is easier than finding private information (such as the senator’s private comm. Channel code), which is easier than uncovering secret information (such as the senator’s cred stick code). *Secret information can only be accessed on a computer that is helpful toward you. Astrogate (Trained Only): You can plot a safe course through hyperspace. Doing so usually requires 1 minute, at the end of which time you must succeed on a Use Computer check. Various factors influence the DC of the check (see Astrogation, page 237). Disable or Erase Program (Trained Only; requires computer attitude of helpful): You can disable or erase a program on a computer that is helpful toward you (See Table 4-5: Computer Attitude Steps). Disabling or erasing a program takes 10 minutes and requires a DC 15 Use Computer check. Improve Access (Trained Only): As a full-round action, you can make a Use Computer check to adjust the attitude of a computer in order to gain access to its programs and information. You must be able to communicate with the computer either through a direct interface (such as a keypad) or by connecting to it through an appropriate network (such as the HoloNet). Apply a modifier on the check based on the computer’s current attitude toward you: hostile -10, unfriendly -5, indifferent -2, friendly +0 (see Table 4-5: Computer Attitude Steps). If the check equals or exceeds the computer’s Will Defense, the computer’s attitude shifts one step in your favor. If you fail, the computer’s attitude does not change. If you fail by 5 or more, the computer’s becomes one step worse (for example, indifferent to unfriendly) and the computer notifies the computer’s administer of the access attempt. A hostile computer can be dangerous. If a computer becomes hostile or if you fail any Use Computer check made to improve access to a hostile computer, it traces your exact location and notifies the nearest security personnel. In addition, if you fail by 5 or more when attempting to improve access to a hostile computer, it isolates your connection and rejects any further attempts you make to access it for 24 hours. Issue Routine Command (requires computer attitude of friendly or better): As a standard action, you can issue a routine command to a computer. Examples include turning a computer on or off, viewing and editing documents or recordings in its memory, printing a hard copy of a document or image on a flimsiplast sheet, opening or closing doors that the computer controls, and the like. Issuing routine commands doesn’t normally require a Use Computer check. However, if another character issues a contradictory command, the computer follows the command of the character toward whom it has a better attitude (for example, it follows a command from someone toward whom it is friendly). If the computer has the same attitude toward both characters, make an opposed Use Computer check against the competing character. If you succeed, your command takes effect. If you fail, the opposing character’s command takes effect. Reprogram Droid (Trained Only; requires tool kit): You can make a check to reprogram a droid to obey a new master, copy data stored in its memory banks, change its trained skills, erase memories selectively, or erase its memory entirely (resetting the droid to its factory present status). The DC for any of these actions is equal to the droid’s Will Defense. Reprogramming a droid takes 10 minutes. Special: You can take 10 on Use Computer checks. You can take 20 on a Use Computer check except when attempting to improve access. When a computer is friendly or helpful toward you, you gain an equipment bonus on all Use Computer checks made with that computer equal to its Intelligence bonus.